Violation of Privacy
by ficwriterjet
Summary: This story takes place directly following Season 1 Episode 11. This is how I wish Elijah had dealt with Hayley after she confessed to going through his journals behind his back for information. WARNING: Non-consensual spanking of an adult woman.


**Author's Note:** This story takes place directly following Season 1 Episode 11 of The Orignials. The first two scenes of the story come directly from the show. This was written as a very belated birthday gift for my friend Katt, who wanted to see Elijah spanking Hayley.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money from this story.

 **Warning:** Spanking of an adult.

VIOLATION OF PRIVACY

Elijah, Klaus, and Marcel were busy discussing their latest witch problem when Elijah decided to face the problem head on and go talk to one of the witches that they knew. But when he stepped out of the study with a purpose, he found Hayley standing in front of him.

"You're going to see Sophie," she said quietly. It was a statement, not a question.

After a momentary pause, he chided, "You don't have to eavesdrop. I keep nothing from you." He started walking towards the front door.

"Yeah, well I don't want to keep anything from you either," Hayley said while following him. "And if you're going off to see Sophie, then there's something that you should know."

He stopped and turned to give her his attention.

Hayley walked past him speaking rapidly, unconsciously showing him how nervous she was. "She called me and asked me for a favor, and she promised me that she would help break the curse that Marcel put on my people in exchange for some information. I didn't think anything of it, but then Davina started doing those pictures of Celeste, and…"

He interrupted her rambling, and calmly said, "Whatever this is. You have to tell me."

With shallow breaths, Hayley confessed. Her voice got softer with each word, and by the end she was practically whispering. "Sophie wanted to find Celeste's remains so I went through your journals, and I found out where you buried her, and then I told her."

Elijah simply stared at her, not quiet believing that she could have done such a thing.

Sounding desperate, she added, "I know it was stupid and it was snoopy and I should have just asked you. Please say something… Please."

Staying calm with effort, Elijah spoke softly but firmly. "She wanted to be left in peace. When a witch's remains are consecrated, that power fuels the rest of their community. Celeste did not want her remains to be found. She made me _promise_ to bury her where she would not be found."

As he spoke, he had an urge he hadn't had in years. His palm twitched, and he sincerely considered putting her over his knee. If anything, that urge cemented his feelings of love for her, because if anyone other than family had betrayed him, his urge would have been to pull out their beating heart and watch the life drain from them.

"You not only violated my privacy, you have broken my promise to her." He couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Hayley's eyes welled with tears. "I thought they were just bones, Elijah."

He shook his head at her lie. "If you truly believed that, why didn't you ask me where to find her?"

When Hayley had no response, Elijah walked away before he said or did something he would regret. He was much too angry to deal with her right now. Niklaus betraying him was common, but Hayley? That hurt.

# # #

Hours later at the end of the day, their witch problem had been resolved with disastrous results. Elijah was quietly walking around town, giving Klaus and Marcel some space to talk, when Hayley showed up on the same street.

She fell in step with him and asked quietly, "Are you ready to forgive me yet?"

"It's not that easy, Hayley," he said with a sigh.

"Elijah, I was wrong to go through your journals, I was wrong to tell Sophie about Celeste. But after everything that happened today, I don't know why we can't see past this."

She sounded utterly sincere, and he believed that she was sorry, but that didn't fix the betrayal he felt. "You of all people should know why. During my fever in the bayou, you were inside my mind. You know what Celeste means to me."

"Don't you mean what she _meant_ to you?"

"No." He stopped walking and turned to face her. "Do you have any idea how rare love is? In a thousand years I have found it but twice, and when I have; I have honored it."

Looking close to tears again, she said, "I know what a promise means to you Elijah, but you made it two hundred years ago. I live in the now. If I feel something, I act. If I want something, I take it. I won't choose the dead over the living, so why are you?"

He was slightly dumbfounded by her childish logic which reminded him so much of his brother, that he was at a loss. The need for immediate gratification was not an excuse for poor behavior, and he wasn't choosing the dead over the living, he was simply not ready to forgive her quite yet.

"I'm sorry Elijah," she said again, and started to walk away.

He stopped her mid-step by grabbing her upper arm. He was seconds away from tossing her over his knee, to show her exactly how he felt about her explanation, but then she looked into his eyes and he was momentarily lost. Their faces grew closer. At the last second, just before their lips touched, Elijah looked down and let her go. They couldn't act on their feelings, and even if they could, this wouldn't be the time, because he still felt betrayed by what she'd done.

# # #

Elijah watched her leave as he attempted to quell his raging emotions. He loved her, and that made her actions that much more upsetting. Once she was out of sight, and headed in the direction of their home, Elijah took a deep breath, and slowly began to walk in that direction as well. Thoughts of Celeste and their time together invaded his head, flashing side by side with more recent memories of Hayley.

He was extremely disappointed that Hayley's original guilt and shame over what she'd done had turned into anger and self-justification. But then he reminded himself that Hayley never had the security of family growing up. When she'd killed someone as a teen, triggering her werewolf curse, her foster parents had thrown her out. Talking herself into being angry and feeling justified was most likely the coping mechanism she'd used to get over the devastating abandonment she'd felt. But he wasn't about to abandon her, so her usual coping mechanism was uncalled for.

He knew he couldn't let her behavior go unchecked. He wanted her to understand on a base level that her place in his family was permanent even when she did something wrong. And he wanted her to have a strong incentive not to do something so underhanded ever again; especially to Klaus, because the fallout of that would be violent and bloody.

Their current abode came into view, and he forced a stern expression onto his face. Even though he was sexually attracted to Hayley, he needed to keep that in check tonight. He told himself that this would be exactly the same as the few times he'd had to spank Rebekah, even though he knew he was lying to himself.

As soon as he stepped through the entryway, he listened for heartbeats. Hayley was upstairs in her room, Klaus and Rebekah were in the lounge, and Marcel wasn't home. Due to vampire hearing, Elijah would have to discuss his intent with Klaus before acting on it, because he certainly didn't want to be stopped mid-punishment. He went to confront his siblings.

Klaus raised a glass and said, "Drink, brother?"

"No. I have a serious matter to discuss with Hayley. She betrayed my trust, and I'm going to take steps to ensure that doesn't happen again."

Rebekah's eyes opened wide, while Klaus' eyes narrowed.

"What exactly are you planning to do to the little wolf, brother?"

Elijah simply raised an eyebrow. "She looked through my journals without asking, and talked to Sophie behind my back. What do you think I'm going to do?"

"You can't be serious," Rebekah said.

"You know I am." He turned to Klaus and added, "If either of you has a problem with it, tell me now, or stay out of it once I've started."

Klaus' brow was furrowed at first, but then it suddenly smoothed out, and a smile appeared. "By all means brother, do as you wish. I'll not interfere."

Elijah had been prepared for an argument, so Klaus' easy acceptance caught him off guard.

Rebekah shook her head and set her glass down. "You are both insufferable, and if Hayley wants to dagger you both later tonight, I'm going to help her do it."

Elijah knew that wasn't a serious threat. His sister clearly didn't like the idea, but she didn't disagree enough to do anything about it, so she stormed out of the lounge.

Elijah looked at his brother one more time before turning to go deal with his newest family member.

"Just remember, brother," Klaus said to his back, "Hayley has only been alive for twenty-three years. I doubt she'll find your high handed ways to be nearly as endearing as most of your other lovers."

Suddenly furious, Elijah spun on his heel and glared at his little brother. "She is _not_ a lover, Niklaus. She gave out information behind our backs. There needs to be a consequence. But it can't be too harsh, because she's carrying your child, and because she confessed almost immediately after doing it while clearly feeling guilty. There will be nothing sexual about this encounter, so if you'd rather do the honors, then by all means; be my guest." He gestured towards the stairs, even though every fiber of his being was appalled by the thought of Klaus punishing Hayley, but he knew it was the only way to get Klaus to see this situation for what it truly was.

Klaus frowned and remained silent; clearly caught off guard by his brother's words.

Having made his point, Elijah said seriously, "One of us needs to do it, and she already hates you most of the time."

Klaus nodded in acceptance, and gestured towards the door. "Go on then."

Elijah turned and headed to Hayley's room.

# # #

He knocked on her closed bedroom door, and heard a very faint 'Come in'.

He shut the door behind him, and noted that Hayley was looking up at him with distinct worry in her eyes.

His eyes narrowed. "Have you been eavesdropping again?"

She looked down at her lap, and he had his answer.

With pursed lips, he shrugged out of his suit jacket, and set it down on the foot of Hayley's bed. "Your behavior of late has been quite exasperating."

He walked over to her vanity, picked up the chair, and moved it to the middle of her bedroom. He could hear her heartbeat pick up. "I'm truly disappointed, and hurt by your betrayal."

She shook her head, "It wasn't a…"

"No." He cut her off, and held up a finger to keep her silent. "You'll have your turn to speak in a moment." He undid his right cufflink, and put it in his pocket, and spoke while rolling up his sleeve. "The fact that you were yet again eavesdropping after I expressly told you that I hide nothing from you, only serves to further aggravate me." He undid the left cufflink, and rolled that sleeve up as well. "You are a permanent part of our family now, and that doesn't change, even when you've done something wrong. But you will be held to the same standards as the rest of the family, and that includes punishment for wrongdoing."

He had to steel himself when he saw tears start to fall down her face. He sat in the chair, and said softly, "I love you Hayley. I love Niklaus, I love Rebekah, and I love the life you're carrying inside you. That love for my entire family is what's driving my actions tonight. I'm treating you exactly the same way I would treat my sister if she'd done what you did."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, while wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"I know you are. Do you have anything else to say for yourself?"

After a few seconds, she slowly shook her head.

"Very well." He held out his hand to her and said, "Come here, please."

Tentatively, she stood up and said, "W-What are you going to do?"

He was sure she already had a pretty good idea of what he was planning; she just didn't want to admit it to herself. But he didn't want her balking or putting up a struggle before he had her safely across his lap, so he simply said, "Do you trust me?"

She bit her lip, and nodded.

"You are not going to like what I'm about to do, but after the things you've done today, I need you to prove that you trust me. I promised to keep you and your child safe, and that hasn't changed, so come here."

More tears went down her face, and it took her a while to take the seven steps that separated them, but eventually she put her hand in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"Thank you for that display of trust. I know it was difficult." He put one hand on her hip and guided her to his right side. "I'm going to put you over my lap."

A tiny gasp of dismay came out of her mouth, and she shook her head. "Elijah…"

He ran his thumb across the back of her hand, which was still in his grasp and said, "This is going to happen, Hayley. The more you fight me, the longer it's going to take." Having a sudden thought he asked, "Have you ever been spanked before?"

A little flash of anger showed up in her eyes. "No, because it's not the eighteen hundreds."

Having heard more than enough of her sass, he immediately used his vampire speed to put her across his lap with her baby bump safely hanging in the air between his spread legs.

"Oh!" she gasped at the sudden movement.

He flipped up her maternity shirt, and put the flat of his hand against her black leggings. "You're lucky it's not the eighteen hundreds. Back then I would have done this the instant I found you eavesdropping, whether spectators were in the room or not." He started smacking her backside, taking into account her werewolf strength, but tempering that with the knowledge that this was her first time.

A loud gasp came out of her, and then she shifted her hips, trying to adjust to the immediate sharp sting. "Elijah," she whined between grunts and hisses of pain.

He lectured while he spanked. "If I catch you eavesdropping again, you can expect another spanking. It's rude, and it shows an abysmal lack of trust. I don't lie to you, and I don't keep things from you."

"Ow! Okay, I won't… Ow!… I won't do it again. Ooow! Elijah, you're hurting me!"

Hearing her tone of shock and dismay brought home the fact that this was a new experience for her. He paused, and thought about how he would have treated his sister when she was much younger.

He rubbed her back and said, "Yes I am hurting you, but it isn't because I want to see you hurt, it's because I want you to learn from this, and change your behavior in the future. You are a part of this family now, and this is how I would deal with any family member who looked through my journals without asking, and then shared my personal information with non-family members."

"Any family member, or just Rebekah? You can't expect me to believe you'd do this to Klaus."

To his ears, she sounded full of self-righteousness. He shook his head. "You can believe whatever you wish, but I'm telling you that I have done this to Niklaus, more than once. I've done this to all of my younger siblings, and that includes Kol, not just Rebekah. I've also done this to our adoptive family members. Feel free to ask Marcellus later if you don't believe me."

He felt the tension go out of her body, and knew he'd broken down any last arguments she might have had.

"Now, where were we?" He started slapping her behind again, methodically covering every inch.

"Ow! Elijah, I'm sorry!" Her tone held no more surprise or anger, and instead conveyed remorse and regret.

Now that she was in a more receptive frame of mind, he went back to lecturing while imparting a significant amount of sting to her rear end. "If you betray my trust by going through my journals again, you'll get another trip across my lap, but you won't get to keep a layer clothing on your backside to protect you from my hand."

"You wouldn't!" Her feet kicked and she wiggled slightly to get away from him.

He put his left forearm on her back, and put his hand on her hip to keep her securely in place while his right hand kept slapping her bottom. "Yes, I would, and I absolutely will, so I'd advise you not to violate my privacy again." He gave her a few harder swats.

"Ah! I won't! Ow! I'm sorry!"

He heard her breath hitch, and smelled the salt of her tears as they started to fall. Keeping up the same steady rhythm of sharp slaps, he forced himself to sound very stern. "If you ever give out personal information to someone outside of our family again, I will spank you in front of Niklaus."

The first sob was wrenched from her body, and he focused all of his smacks to her sit spots to finish up. A loud wail came out of her followed by sincere crying. He gave her four more slaps, and then stopped.

He gently rubbed her back, and waited for her to settle. "Alright, it's time to calm down now. It's done, and all is forgiven."

She continued to cry and muttered, "I hate you."

He winced, but kept the hurt out of his voice as he said, "Yes, well be that as it may, you're stuck with me. Let's get you upright." He gently turned her over in his lap, and pulled her into a hug.

She grasped his vest with both hands, held tight, and pressed her face against his chest, and in direct conflict with her body language she said, "You're horrible. You're worse than Klaus. You had no right."

"Mm-hm," he hummed in agreement, letting her vent. He took the pocket square out of his vest, shook it out, and handed it to her. She took it and wiped her eyes. He rubbed her back, and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"If you ever try to hit me again, I'll…"

"Tread carefully, Hayley," he cut her off in warning. "I understand that you're upset, and I'll allow you a little time to be angry with me, but make no mistake, I'm perfectly willing to put you right back over my knee to continue this lesson if I think you haven't learned what I've tried to teach you."

She stiffened in his lap, and remained silent.

He continued to rub her back in circles, and said softly, "The lesson is that we are family now; always and forever. Like it or not, that means you will follow my lead, and you will suffer the consequences when you don't, because I love you, and we need to trust each other." He felt her relax again in his arms.

"I hate you," she mumbled without any heat behind the words.

"Yes, that's fine, as long as you obey me."

Hayley scowled. "I'm not your wife."

"No you're not. Neither is Rebekah, and yet I require her obedience right alongside with Marcellus, Kol, and to a certain extent, even Niklaus."

She said nothing, but kept herself pressed against his chest.

For the next several minutes, they sat together in silence, neither one willing to break the temporary peace that had settled between them.

There was a tentative knock on the door.

Hayley moved to get up, and Elijah let her go.

"Yes?" Elijah said with some exasperation at the interruption.

The door opened a crack, and Klaus stuck his head in. "I wanted to make sure everyone was alright."

Elijah stood and gestured towards Hayley. "As you can see, Hayley is perfectly fine."

Hayley blushed bright red, and kept her eyes on the floor, while Elijah put the chair away, and picked up his suit jacket.

Klaus pushed the door open the rest of the way and leaned against the doorframe. "Just say the word, little wolf, and I'll have my tyrant of a brother daggered before dawn."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "That's entirely unhelpful, little brother."

Rebekah stormed into the room past Klaus and pushed Elijah towards the door while she said, "You're both tyrants, and you know it. Now get out, so Hayley and I can discuss how horrible you both are in private."

With a smirk, Klaus slapped Elijah on the back and said, "Come brother, I'd say this calls for several stiff drinks."

Elijah looked back into the room one more time as Klaus dragged him away. Rebekah was glaring at him, but Hayley was simply looking his way. Once their eyes met, the corner of her mouth went up a fraction of an inch, and he knew in that moment that she was no longer angry. And more importantly, he also knew that her place in his family was finally cemented.


End file.
